bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DemonisAOH/Raining Blood, Chapter 24: Sakabato
EpnOcOd__ag&feature=BFa&list=PLC5C74AA8CD8FA427&lf=mh_lolz "Shade, Pandora, I hope you don't make the fatal mistake of underestimating your dear sister, just as many did on our home." Sheath said with a demonic undertone to her voice. It was true. Back on Demonia, we were outcasts in school. All the girls would pick on my sisters and all the boys would attack my brothers and I if one of us got separated, even if it was for just a couple minutes. One day Sheath had had enough. She woke up early the next morning, snuck in to Mom and Dad's room, and among other things that she still refuses to tell us about to this day found Dad's retractable spear and snuck it into her backpack. That day in school, the normal routine of being bullied appeared yet again, but this time Sheath had a score to settle. She was so tired of them that she went berserk and killed them all in a fit of rage. Blood was spattered on the hall walls and Sheath's black dress was tattered with little red spots up and down it's length. That was the first day we saw Sheath cry. Pandora looked at Sakabato with fear. "Sheath, put Sakabato down. This fight is between Shade and I." she said squeamishly. Sheath's pitch black eyes shot a fixated stare at Pandora while she picked Sakabato out of the ground and prepared for battle. "How dare thee tell me to step down! Do you know who you are dealing with?! I am the Queen of the Seven! I am Demonis Sheath, and I will not be denied!" she yelled with a darkened rage. The crowd went silent. They knew exactly what was coming, somehow. Sheath grabbed Sakabato with rage and extended the hilt, which revealed nine holes, the one being closest to the blade being largest and then the others decreasing in size the closer they were to the end. Sheath then started playing Sakabato like a flute, but the sound that was coming out was that of many other instruments. At the same time, the ribbon at the end of Sakabato began to spin in a vortex fashion. Pandora's eyes went totally green. "Fine, sister, if you want to play like that, I will bring out one of my own!" she yelled from across the arena. She jumped into the air and slashed with her scythe. Somehow it created what appeared to be a wormhole, and out of it came a massive green Mechtogan. "I am Ventus Thorak, and I shall serve my mistress Pandora without fail." it said somewhat calmly. Sheath finished playing her song and opened her dark black eyes. While still spinning, she pointed the ribbon to the sky, which turned into a purple vortex. "Come to me, my dear Flytris, and show my siblings the true power of Demonis Sheath!" A Mechtogan shot straight out of the vortex like it was nothing. It stood in mid-air and crossed it's arms. "M'lady Sheath, I am here to grant your commands." it said with a dark tone to its voice. So there I was, a lone warrior against his two sisters and their two Mechtogan. I was so screwed. Category:Blog posts